This invention relates to a support for the hull of a boat, and particularly to a self-centering support for use in storage racks or the like.
In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,576 issued Feb. 16, 1993, I describe a support for a boat hull which has the feature that the boat is automatically centered in the support as the boat is lowered onto the support. The support of my earlier patent included a central guide post to which a pair of hull support members were joined so that movement of one support member was translated into a like movement of the other. There are instances of use for hull supports where there is insufficient space or clearance for such a guide post. One example is in racks that store boats at levels one above the other.
The present invention is directed to a self-centering hull support that has a low profile and which is therefore usable in storage racks or other environments having space limitations.